


【真心半解】【Ellie/Aster】燃烧女子的肖像

by 18226794860



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Kudos: 12





	【真心半解】【Ellie/Aster】燃烧女子的肖像

【真心半解】【Ellie/Aster】燃烧女子的肖像

“艾莉楚”，埃斯特叫住了她：“我想给你画幅肖像。”  
这个中国女孩一愣，露出了茫然失措的表情，正如同那天在温泉看到心上人赤裸的肩膀，但她好像从来没有拒绝过埃斯特，她找了一个阳光正好的位置坐下去，想着书里写的那些模特，尽量让自己看起来端正笔直，埃斯特只是让她放松些，放松，再放松，像两颗因重力互相吸引的原子，回到生命最初的那个形态。  
那个坐在常青树下的艾莉楚，她再普通不过了——一个刚刚步入青春期的亚洲女孩，脸孔扁平，黄皮肤，个子不高且偏瘦，平平无奇的五官上挂着更平平无奇的眼镜。  
是的，就是她，再普通不过的楚，误入上帝之国的异教徒，埃斯特盯着她的眼睛，异国他乡的双眼皮，教她们星座的老师表示理科很好的女孩都是唯物主义，但是艾莉楚文科也很好，在星座里这被默认是不可能的，但是没人会去质疑。  
和她一起的女孩都觉得很准，埃斯特只能跟着去学，她不喜欢星座类的东西，但也不讨厌，正如她不喜欢那条彩色围巾，看起来像是她奶奶一辈的装饰，但她还是围上了。  
所有星座大师都会说，会有一个人和你的灵魂相碰撞，然后你们会相爱;但从来没有人告诉她，那会是一个女孩。  
她们在每一个孤独的夜晚去触碰对方灵魂的热度，可从来没有人告诉她们那是爱;长辈们张罗着嫁娶，艾莉楚张罗着她有去无回的暗恋，埃斯特张罗着在半颓的墙壁上画最重要的那五笔。  
“你怎么敢在教堂说那些话的?”埃斯特还是忍不住问了，她看着艾莉楚眼神飘远，“爱是复杂又自私的，而且还得有一些莽撞的勇气?”  
“那是在教堂里，而且很不圣经。”埃斯特摇了摇头又补充。  
“我不知道，但上帝总会救你的。”楚好一阵子才回答：“我不能指望着那天突然下雪，或者……天上出现几十道彩虹之后再说，那一天……如果有上帝的话，那就是他给我的机会，我要抓住它。”  
十分异教徒的发言，但每个时代最伟大的科学家都这么想，每个时代最疯狂的战争犯也这么想，艾莉楚越来越像他读到博士的父亲，一样的圆眼镜，一样的平缓而深沉，像是他们中国人的两条母亲河，像是他们曾经生活过的那个古城徐州，他们中国人总是在不经意间说出这些让神父修女们震惊的话。  
“好吧，但你为什么爱我呢?”埃斯特继续涂抹画布：“保罗带着球进分的时候，整个赛场都在为他欢呼，他那么耀眼，那个瞬间——你爱他吗?”  
“我爸爸……他总喜欢看黑白旧电影，他说是为了学英文，每当看到最精彩的时候整个房间里都鸦雀无声，我就陪着他一起看，我看到一个男人撩开女人袖子，抚摸她的胳膊和肩，那雪白的、耀眼的，迷人的肩膀……倘若我是同性恋，我指的是这应该是天生的吧——我应该把自己想象成那个男人，但我并没有，我也不嫉妒那个男人……”楚艰难的说出了一长串话，好像突然忘了怎么说英语：“埃斯特……你更雪白、更耀眼、更迷人，唱圣歌时真的像天使，但我并没有因为任何瞬间爱上你或者任何人——在我们发讯息的时候，我从来都不担心你不回我……除非保罗乱发表情，我知道在我们第一次发信息的时候就通过了彼此的测试，就像是一把钥匙开一把锁，我通过了你的锁，你也通过了我的。”  
埃斯特随着她的话点头，唇角不自觉的上扬，就像是之前看到手机上发过来的讯息一样，在互联网时代谁都有没事解锁手机滑两下的毛病，但她从没有那么期待一个人的讯息过，像他这样的女孩手机上从来不缺未读信息，有学弟或者毕业了的学长，有直接约她出去的或者先假惺惺的谈艺术，每次一解锁屏幕总有数不清的消息等着她去读……但她知道自己是孤岛。  
她是美国最适合参加派对的那一类女孩，班里长相最出挑的那个女孩儿，腰细腿长有男友，适合在酒会上说笑花枝乱颤，让一众人烟波流连，可她偏偏喜欢读德国的战争史，看印象派的鬼画符，苦了找她搭话的男男女女，稍微有点心的总要研究一番，却把纳粹搞成德国的共产党，带着破漏百出的成果来搭讪。  
她的男友难道不好吗?楚出现之前，确实挺好的，尽管他让她翻白眼的次数比笑的次数要多，班里最漂亮的女孩配上的这个球那个球的先锋，她的父母都觉得是天作之合。可要毕业了，她想的还是深夜里一条一条孤独的短信，就像她朝着宇宙大喊一声，传来另一个和她自传频率相同的小行星的声音。  
她要答应求婚的那一瞬间，她觉得自己和那颗小行星的纽带被毁灭了，却不知道怎么反抗，怎么找回应有的频率，所以她愣愣的答应了。  
婚姻。  
我即将成为一个男人的妻子。  
爱是包容的，珍贵的，无可比拟的。  
没有人告诉她什么是爱，那一刻她想了很多，未婚夫的面孔像是所有向她搭讪而未成功的男孩，这些男孩准备好成为一个男人了吗?  
埃斯特甚至想质问神父——爱真的如此伟大吗?上帝真的那样伟大吗?它拥有如此的伟力，为什么我感觉不到?  
直到那个一直安静坐在二楼的楚嘶喊出声。  
她的爆发力，像是被压到极致的原子点燃整个宇宙，她是那样迷茫的，又很坚定的从楼梯上下来，告诉埃斯特，是我和你一起完成那幅被毁掉的画，并且，这既是我的爱，充满破坏力的、自私的鲁莽的爱。  
求婚被毁的一塌糊涂，好在埃斯特的未婚夫一直都搞不清楚状况，对于保罗来说自家的香肠的重要程度很显然超过自己的性取向，一群男女老少坐在教堂里面面相觑，楚的父亲在准备离开时的饺子，埃斯特冲出自己的婚姻，这一切井井有条的发生了，上帝静静的看着。  
埃斯特还是完成了她的最后一笔，这幅肖像画的那样细致又漫长，她迎着阳光看着自己的笔触，艾莉楚一直在说话，所以画布里的她也微张着嘴唇，埃斯特喜欢听她说话，对话即是共鸣的一部分。  
共鸣。是的——共鸣。  
艾莉楚的手指悬浮在肖像画的上方，油彩还未干，埃斯特的风格是那种印象派独有的生命感与热烈，像是莫奈的日落，她的笔里有整个秋天的阳光，她的笔下一切都在草长莺飞。  
埃斯特静静的等着楚的评价，她狭长的眼睛很真诚的看过来，心脏开始不由自主的加快了跳跃，是的，我在乎她，我在乎，艾莉楚。  
“你下笔的时候，像一个神。”楚看着画布里那些纷飞的草屑以及自己的眼睛，看着朦胧的弥散的阳光，看着这一个纯粹的流金世界，“我不知道别人怎么看，或许他们觉得你是个乖乖女，美女，或者是别的什么”  
“但你知道北欧神话吗，也可以是希腊的神话，他们认为有一个女人是万物的母亲，把她称之为母神。”  
“你是你所创造的这个小世界的母神。”  
这是楚式情话吗——埃斯特觉得自己在燃烧。她们从未互相坦诚过爱，她甚至觉得她们像两个哲学家一样在探讨爱的本质，但每一次共鸣都在阐述爱;她们不需要宣之于口，不需要婚姻，不需要俗世的祝福;她们已经步入了某个精神与灵魂的殿堂，重力牵引着两颗孤独的心脏互相碰撞。  
“我会去艺术学院，”埃斯特慢慢的靠住树干，“我家人也在问我的性取向，我告诉他们——我不知道，艺术家里有很多同性恋，对吧?特别是搞行为艺术的”她喃喃的自嘲：“这就毕业了，但我的人生什么时候才能毕业呢?一团糟，我甚至不知道我是否爱你……”  
她的声音停住了，因为艾莉楚吻了她，这个个子矮小的东亚女孩滚烫的嘴唇贴上来，她踮着脚，样子虔诚而又热烈，眼睛紧闭着，整个世界随着她滚烫的嘴唇燃烧，一切都融化了，一道陌生的雷霆劈开审判她们的地狱的火，埃斯特从此不存于上帝之国，她在艾莉楚那双小巧的，紧紧搂住的胳膊里，并且甘之如饴。  
这个吻结束了。埃斯特看着艾莉楚小心的把肖像卷起来，放到自己自行车那个红色的小篮子里，并且郑重的把它和养乐多分开，埃斯特笑了，随后她知道，她的女孩要离开了。  
各种意义上的离开，命运所既定的离开——但艾莉楚嘴唇颤抖，和她约定，两年后，我们会再见面的。  
是的，埃斯特愿意相信她，毕竟他们都是那种不怎么相信星座的女孩，也就是不怎么相信命运的女孩，这个城市的异教徒，但这回再也没有人给她的脖子上围一条滑稽的围巾。

前去求学的那一班车开的时候阳光正好，保罗很坚定的追着车跑了一会儿，这个昨日的球队之星跑的比蹬着自行车的楚要快，可还是跑不过火车。  
很浪漫，尽管艾莉楚还是想笑。  
她承载着那么多祝福驶向远方了——她的饭盒里塞满了几天的饺子，耳边有保罗奋力的呼喊，那幅画被她小心的压在箱子的最底下，静静的等待着两年之后的约定。


End file.
